povertypackfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Sweepah (Comics)
Street Sweepah is a fictional character from the Poverty Pack Universe created by Derek W. Lipscomb and Ted Shambaris. He first appeared in Poverty Pack #1 (May 2011) and is featured in the premiere issue of Poverty Thrill Adventures. Development History Street Sweepah's creation was based off of the initial drawing Derek Lipscomb did for the promo art of Poverty Pack. He was the embodiment of arrogance and idiocy, with aspirations to make his choices lead to fame. The contradiction was, he was a street cleaner, which would be the most un-glamorous career to have. Wanting to comment on the unwarranted attention such so-called artists such as Kevin Federline received; Derek sought to create a character that emulated the entire fakey swagger that these MC's had. "K-Fed was pretty much a laughing stock from the get-go" he surmises. "He's not taken serious....which is not exactly how Sweepah is perceived. BUT he still retains that cocky, ignorant swagger like he's paid his dues. He's really quite aloof." Thus, Street Sweepah carries himself with the idea that he's much bigger than he really is, and it helps him a great deal with the public, especially the inner-city public. This becomes a source of frustration for his reluctant partner Black Pigeon. The idea was to be played out with Street Sweepah and Black Pigeon in the same manner as somebody like Vanilla Ice or Will Smith's more popular "Hip-Pop" appeal feel versus the respected, but relegated to underground status like real artists such as Jurassic 5 or The Visionaries. "The dynamic would be that Street Sweepah is the dopey, surface-scratcher to the hero business, just as he is for his love of Hip Hop. In his mind, being a hero or an artist was a means to gain wealth and respect, albeit a false respect." explained Derek "And the community adores him, because of his showmanship, the same way MC Hammer dazzled a broader audience with his glitz and glam. Pigeon, in the mean time, was righteous in his reasons for putting on the cape...but he never gets public love the same way Sweepah does. He's not a show-boater" Working with Ted to flesh out Sweepah's origin, which would be revealed in "Street Dreamz" (the first issue of Poverty Thrill Adventures), further details were made. Ted reversed famous artist Eminem's real name, and gave it to Sweepah, as did he base his origin loosely on the film "8 Mile" which in itself was a loose telling of Em's story. "I don’t think either of us is trying to group him in that category with K-fed, Snow or any other white rapper. But he's such a recognizable icon, it made sense to spoof the movie that showcased his struggle...so no disrespect to Em." Origin In high school, young Matt Federline Marshalls and his best friend Trey (a.k.a. "Trash Talkah") were Hip Hop enthusiasts. Matt, unhappy with the idea that his future career involved taking over his father's street cleaning business, felt hindered in his aspirations. One such aspiration was his classmate, Simone, who was the top girl to get with. Unfortunately, Simone could not be bothered with somebody whose future involved cleaning the filth off of asphalt. Trey convinced Matt that they should work together and become MC's. Upon a test-run of their skills, it was discovered that Matt couldn't rhyme to save his life. Trey implored that he work on his wordplay, so that they can make their premiere at the upcoming school play. The two were in the Glee Club together (to meet girls) and the club was asked by Conrad Quiverknife, head student of the drama department, to provide a chorus to the production. Matt, in his arrogance, felt no need to work on what he already thought was certified gold. More concerned with his stage name, he turns his attention on trying coerce Simone, along with her friend Gidget Florrie (who pines for Matt, in the most obvious of ways), to attend the play. When that night arrived, Matt jumped the gun and performed a solo act, with the intent of impressing Simone in the crowd. Instead, he became the laughing stock of the school, ruining the play that was spearheaded by Conrad. Matt flees the stage, only to be pursued by Trey. The two friends are now at each other's throats, because Trey feels that Matt jumped the gun and ruined their chances of ever being taken seriously. Matt argues that his performance was good, despite his over ambitious move. The fight is broken up by the arrival of Matt's Dad in his Street Cleaner vehicle. The two former friends depart, with Trey vowing to make Matt pay for his mistake. Matt seeks console from his father, who only reinforces that the rapping needs to stop and he needs to think seriously about joining him in running the street cleaning business. Before Matt can express his desire for greener pastures, his father is gunned down by a figure from the shadows. Matt, certain of the direction the shot came from, spies a fleeing figure all in black. Matt believes Trey has murdered his father, with a shot that was meant for him. With his dying breath Matt's father demands he stay true to the street cleaning business, and drops dead. With guilt wracking his brain, Matt obliges. Several years after high school, Matt has entered a hip-hop battle called "The Sympathetic Street Charity: Battle for the Rec". It’s a fund raiser started by Gidget to raise enough money to keep the neighborhood recreational from being bulldozed. Matt finds himself in the restroom, thinking back to the events that led up to his father's death. He knows that Trey is at this battle under his stage name "Trash Talkah". Matt still has no suitable stage name, so Gidget gives him "Matt, Rapper from the Street". Coming out on stage, the MC pits him against his first opponent "The Mute MC" who raps in sign language. By default Matt wins that battle. His next opponent goes by the name "2BLACK", except he's NOT black, and the predominantly black crowd boos him off immediately. Matt is 2-0, and his next challenger is the rapper "Cussonya", who can't stop swearing, which disqualifies him. Finally when Matt reaches Trash Talkah, the showdown is interrupted by a robbery of the fundraiser money. A man in a renaissance outfit calling himself "The Mirth Minstrel" dashes for the door with cash box in hand. Gidget is distressed, and the two rivals drop their grudge momentarily to pursue the thief into a back alley. During the pursuit, Matt earns Trey's respect as they rhyme back and forth explaining their issues. Cornered, Mirth Minstrel reveals his true identity: Conrad Quiverknife. He has come back for revenge, ever since his play was ruined years ago in high school. Matt realizes that he was the one who had murdered his dad and uses a broom to exact justice on the Minstrel, knocking him unconscious. The Rec empties out and the MC witnesses all that had just ensued. Trey nominates Matt the winner, and Matt asks for the MC's Sympathetic Street necklace as a prize. It is then that Trey dubs him "Street Sweepah". From that point on, Matt realizes his calling is in cleaning up the streets, not from trash, but criminal scum. He tricks out his father's street sweeper and begins his crusade as the neighborhood "Rhyme Fighter". Groan. Powers & Special Abilities Street Sweepah possesses no powers or abilities that would make him a true "super hero". He is more on the level of a vigilante, with average street fighting skills, and smarts. He has an athletic build and is particularly good with any objects that he can wield like a bo-staff (brooms, mops, and garbage spikes). Although his rhyming skills are questionable, Street Sweepah's people skills are undeniable. "My Boo" Street Sweepah's the only character to have a vehicle. Unfortunately it's a 2-seater Street Sweeping vehicle; he named "My Boo". Inherited from his father's business, Sweepah immediately threw rims, a spoiler, and chrome on it, to give it some street cred. My Boo also has a number of interesting features: *Expanding underbrush mechanism that extends to stop fleeing crooks. *Jet propelled water exhaust, to fend off chasing riots. *Deafening sound system, to pacify large crowds. *Blinding (but highly street-illegal) fog lights, to blind assailants.